24fandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Gardner
Hal Gardner became Vice President after Charles Logan became President following the attack on Air Force One that incapacited John Keeler. Before Day 5 Prior to Day 5, Gardner regularly advised President Charles Logan, taking credit for the good ideas and letting Logan handle the bad ones. This led to distrust from Logan's inner circle, including Mike Novick and Martha Logan, who believed Gardner was trying to hijack the Presidency. Day 5 Gardner stepped in to advise the President midway through Day 5, urging the President to declare martial law by calling it a "curfew," so as to avoid asking Congress for permission. Concerned at the degree of influence Gardner seemed to have over Logan, Mike Novick and Martha Logan both took on stronger advisory roles, arguing against the martial law declaration. Shortly before the speech announcing the curfew, Gardner assured Logan that White House lawyers were looking over the legality of the curfew and hope to defend him soon. Gardner put the Department of Homeland Security and ranking officer Karen Hayes in charge of CTU Los Angeles after the location was attacked with Sentox VX nerve gas. His reasons for doing so are unknown, but the action led Jack Bauer and Bill Buchanan to believe Gardner might be involved in the terrorists acts in some level. Later, Gardner was asked to authorize Wayne Palmer's entry onto Logan's Hidden Valley retreat. Shortly after he was let in, his car was attacked by masked men. Palmer was able to escape. Hal runs into Wayne as he is preparing to leave the retreat, and asks him why he is here. Gardner assumes it is to see Charles Logan, but Wayne is not. Aaron Pierce lies and says that Wayne was giving him a momento. Gardner tells Wayne that his brother was a great man and a great President, one of the best ever, and seems to be passionately sorry that David is dead. He later brings it to the attention of Charles Logan, who seems perticularly disturbed by the news, because it is revealed that Logan is behind the days events in some way. After Logan puts out a warrent for Jack Bauer, Gardner confronts him about it and goes as far as to call Bauer a hero. Logan says he has evidence, but refuses to show it to Gardner. Gardner leaves, suspicious of Logan. Gardner was brought in by James Heller for what Heller thought be Logan's resignation. Logan, having regained evidence implicating him in David Palmer's murder, turns the tables on Heller, and asks him to resign. Heller is furious, and Gardner is in disbelief as he watches the Secretary of Defense being dragged out. Upon the conclusion of Day 5, Charles Logan was arrested for his role in the assassination of David Palmer and the terrorist attacks of the day. Appearances * Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm * Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm * Day 5 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 5 10:00pm-11:00pm * Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am * Day 5 12:00am-1:00am Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal Gardner, Hal